


Bobby's confessions

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: Bobby's route was filled with happening all over the Villa, for the entirety of the 30 days of his route.This is his portion of what happened during this time, from the public perspective.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Bobby's confessions

Day 4

Bobby closes the door behind him, excited to answer some questions about his choice, the night before.

"Alright!" he rubs his palms together."Let’s do this!"

He picks up a stack of cards, reading and answering one question right after the other.

"So, this is the first question! “How did you feel about choosing last night? Was she your first choice?”" he smiles, looking at the card. "Yes, absolutely. We were coupled up on day one, and we had an instant connection, but then Priya came along…"

He shakes his head, still smiling.

"But hey, everything worked out in the end, I guess. It’s a shame we lost Hannah… and Gary had it rough to choose between them, but you know…" he reads the card one more time. "And yes… she was my first choice. Actually, at this point, I’m pretty sure she’s my only choice."

He loses track of his thoughts, then rapidly whips out a new card.

“Do you think you and her can go the distance?” he tilts his head to the side, contemplating the card for a bit longer. "Yes… I do. We have a lot in common… I know it’s early, and I don’t wanna jinx it, but…"

His grin grows from the corner of his lips, illuminating the room, as he loses track again.

"Sorry… it’s just… it’s really rare for me, to find someone I connect like that… and… I don’t know… I guess the only way we’d break up is if she gets tired of me…"

He shrugs. "...which isn’t very hard!"

He gives a weak laugh to the camera. The public definitely saw a hint of worry in his eyes. He quickly shakes it off, moving on to the next card.

“Do you think your head, or hers, can be turned?”

He raises his brow, exhaling from his mouth, trying to make it playful.

"I mean… I don’t know if you guys at home can see what I see… but it’s gonna be quite the challenge to turn my head."

Again, a hint of worry in his eyes. "As for her… she could have her head turned… can't speak for her."

He gestures to himself, shrugging right after.

"Last question…" he reads it, proceeding to beam at the card. “If you could take her on a date, where would you wanna take her?”

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, then looking straight at the camera.

"Wherever she’d like to go, mate. She’s that special." he cups his own chin. "I’m very particular about my dates, but for her… well… "

He smiles to the camera one last time, before getting up and waving goodbye.

~~

Day 6

A weak smile appears on his lips as he sits down. It’s three o’clock in the afternoon, on day 6, but he doesn’t know that.

"Good morning, mates! – he picks up one card, immediately taking a hit. “Were you surprised by the two new boys?”

His raspy and perky voice goes a little more serious, as he prepares himself to answer the question.

"I know I said it would be great to have them here, and it is!" he raises his palms. "Don’t get me wrong… it’s just… well, all the boys were surprised. Of course I was as well…"

The next card takes him a minute to speak.

“Do you think heads can be turned in the Villa? Who do you think it’s the first girl to change her tune?”

He rubs his temples, small beads of sweat building on the sides of his face. As he wipes them off with a tissue, he proceeds to answer.

"Well… Lottie is not too happy… Marisol is not either. Priya said she’s not feeling it with Ibrahim. I honestly don’t know how things can go from here. I hope they can find the guy they deserve." Bobby looks down at the card. "But of course, you wanna know about my girl, and not the others."

He adjusts on his seat, trying to look collected, but fails miserably. He’s scared, and it’s clear.

"Marisol told Gary that one of the girls said my girl's head could be turned… I asked her, and she said no. Sometimes…" he swallows. "Gossip happens in here, and we have to know when to believe, when to check or to just… leave it alone. I can’t speak for her, but I hope I can be enough… I really do. I like her a lot, and everyone knows this. Including her."

As Bobby reads the last card, he sighs deeply.

“Do you feel threatened by the new boys?”

He slaps the card on his other hand, looking pensive, staring at his own knees. His legs are twitching, as he takes a couple of deep breaths.

The moment he looks at the camera, he tries to look cool, but again, it’s clear how he’s feeling.

"Well… the boys are very… eligible. I guess I don’t feel threatened as much as I’m… kind of jealous."

He shakes his head rapidly, trying to correct himself.

"Not jealous… just… I mean… you’ve seen them, right? Lucas looks like he came out of a bike photoshoot… and he’s very polite… I’d be crazy if I didn’t notice that he’s dangerous in here… especially with the girls."

He grazes his thumb on his lip, then keeps going.

"The same goes for Henrik. He’s really cool, and that might be… I don’t know. Reason to just… be worried, you know? They’re really nice guys, but there’s always a chance… and anything can happen…"

As he finishes talking, Bobby gets up, staring at the stack of cards one more time, before leaving the Beach Hut, closing the door behind him.

~~

Day 15 – The day after the girls left to Casa Amor

Bobby’s eyes already seem a bit lost, as he sits on the small couch. He seems to be preparing himself, emotionally, to answer whatever questions the public sent.

"So… only two cards, huh? Well… question number one…" he reads it out loud with a tired voice. “How do you think the girls are settling in Casa Amor?”

He doesn’t know where to look, starting by rubbing his thighs, then looking up, taking a deep breath.

"I think they could be having some fun… I don’t know what that means… or you know… yeah… some of them weren’t happy. And honestly? It feels good to have some of them out of here."

He perches his lips, trying to avoid looking too much at the camera.

“How do you feel about sharing a bed with someone new, and Marisol sharing the bed with another boy? Do you miss your other partner?”

He raises his brows, his palms on his forehead, twisting his lips.

"Wow… that’s erm… yeah… oof!" he shakes his head. "Alright, you guys go straight to the jugular. Honestly? Siobhan is a nice girl, but there’s nothing there. She’s already cracking on with Jakub, I think."

He points to the door, furrowing his brows.

"As for Marisol, I hope she finds someone she fancies, you know… we’re close friends, and I wish nothing but the best to her."

A tiny tear builds in the corner of his eye. He sniffs violently, struggling to not let it fall, but it’s stubborn, rolling on his cheek, no matter how hard he tries to fight it.

"Yeah…" he sniffs again. "I miss her… I do… of course I do. I’d be insane if I didn’t. The Villa?"

He points to the door again, this time, more tears. "Nothing is the same without her…"

His voice cracks. "It’s really… don’t get me wrong… the new girls are alright! Emily and I became really close friends! Like, she told me I shouldn’t worry…"

He grabs a tissue, from a box near the couch, blowing his nose, trying to make it funny, but again, it’s more moving than entertaining.

"And I don’t know why he did that… I don’t know why he chose her at that recoupling… I do know…"

He trails off as he tosses the tissue in the garbage can, by the side of the couch.

"…that if she finds someone in there, I can only wish her luck…" he shakes his head one more time.

"But that’s not what I’m hoping."

His lips quiver for a couple of moments, and more tears roll on his cheek. He hides his face in his hands, as he tries to look presentable to leave the Beach Hut.

Before getting up, he wipes under his eyes, grabbing another tissue.

He mumbles a few sentences, but it’s impossible to understand the whole phrase, at first.

"I just think if she… and when she comes back… I didn’t know what to do… he and I knew it would’ve been worse… I just want her… never took her for granted…"

Stopping himself, Bobby gets up, glancing at the camera one last time, waiting for the screen to go green, so he can leave.

As the screen changes, he nods and closes the door behind him.

~~

Day 19 – The day after the Dumping

Bobby is perked up, taking the usual seat on the couch.

"Let’s jump into it!" he grabs the first one. “How do you feel by Marisol coming back with a new boy?”

He chuckles, lightly.

"I’m ok with that… she didn’t have the best luck in the villa… plus… you know, Graham is alright! And he fights Gary all the time… so that's a plus. Anytime Graham opens his mouth, it's to banter Gary. It's pretty funny." he laughs, placing the card on the table.

"But it's all simple bants. Nothing to worry about. I’m excited to see what happens next! Who knows? We might have the guys wrestling!"

Getting a hold of the second one, he sighs at the words.

“Did you save Hope because of Operation Nope?” he takes a long, deep breath. "Partly, yeah…"

It takes a couple of moments for Bobby to find the words.

"I saw how Noah was after the girls left. He was broken, knowing he and Hope broke up… I blame myself a little bit. There was a lot of tension hovering, and if they were strong…" Bobby trails off. "I don’t know… perhaps they would’ve stayed together."

He stares at his own hands for a moment.

"Jakub could’ve picked someone else, if Nope was a stronger couple… I do think Jakub went for her, leaving Noah to pick Priya… so that’s why the other guy chose my girl… whenever I think about it, I blame myself!"

He takes a moment to contemplate the last card, and as he picks it up, a big smile grows on his lips.

"How do you feel now that the girls are back?”

He looks at the camera, beaming at the card, and shaking it, like a polaroid.

"I’m so damn happy! I missed…"

He stares at the card for a couple of seconds, looking at it, fondly, then, continuing his sentence.

"... I don’t know… the Casa Amor days were pretty weird… I didn’t feel comfortable or…"

He tilts his head to the side. "… or happy. I missed… the girls…"

He grins when saying the word “girls”.

A minute of him staring at one of the corners, he decides to speak again.

"Since this is a Beach Hut confession… I should be honest, right? That’s why I’m here…"

He tosses his head back, grinning, letting go of any posture he had.

"She’s back, mates. She’s here… and I just can’t…" he holds a palm to this heart. "I can’t wait for the next recoupling! I honestly… can’t fucking wait!"

With one last wink, Bobby keeps beaming at the camera, until the color changes on the screen, alerting him to go.

"And one last thing…" he crouches, so his face is framed perfectly. "I won’t leave this Villa before I can ask her to be mine, mates."

He points to the door, smiling.

"That girl?" he chuckles. "I’m ready to have her… and I hope she’s ready for me. Because no one, anywhere, can beat her!"

Standing up and walking to the door, he glances one last time, whispering.

“No one”

The door closes behind him.


End file.
